


Margin doodles

by Thisisrigged4



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisrigged4/pseuds/Thisisrigged4
Summary: Max decides to give Aviva a gift after catching her doodling in his books
Relationships: Female Captain & Maximillian DeSoto
Kudos: 5





	Margin doodles

“Have you been doodling in my books?” Max asked while showing Aviva’s latest creation.

“I’m innocent until proven guilty.” She admired her work for a moment more. When max approached her with the open book she was worried he would be angry. The small grin he gave her caught her by surprise.

“Well I can appreciate that its of to the side of the page at least. And I do like finding news ones every week.” She couldn’t help but crack a small smile. There was something about Max’s approval that held more weight to her. He liked her little drawings, and it made her feel like she was doing something right.

“But I figured you might like a bigger canvas.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small leather journal no bigger than her hand. It was made of brown leather and had stitching all around the edges and a gold clasp in the front. It was soft to the touch and had a mixed aroma of the pages and max’s cologne. 

“You got me a journal?” She says as she reluctantly takes the book from him. 

“Is it really that surprising?” He says and chuckles.

“I’m just not used to receiving gifts is all, and it’s a handsome gift.” Aviva admired the book a little more and Max gave her shoulder a squeeze. He turned to walk away but was stopped as Aviva leaned in form a quick side hug. Wrapping her arm around his neck and head on his shoulder. Max was shocked for a moment but hugged her back. She was never the one to give out physical affection.

She whispered a ‘Thank you’ before running off to the captains quarters, excited to use her gift.


End file.
